


and they lived

by freedomatsea



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: After Veld, Diana and Steve continue to assist with the war efforts, while making sure they have alone time.





	and they lived

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my fave Morgan for sparking this little drabble.

Steve was  _ incredibly  _ skilled with his hands, right up until it involved unbuttoning the buttons that lined the front Diana’s uniform. “How much of a burden would it be if I just ripped this off?”

Diana laughed and slipped her hands between them to assist him. “It would be a very  _ great  _ burden.” She told him with a very serious tone, despite trying not to laugh. 

He blew out a frustrated breath, admitting defeat and letting her remove the offending garment. “Diana, what is this? Why are you wearing this?” He glanced between her face and her armor clad torso. 

“Are we not at war?” She questioned, canting her head to the side as she looked up at him. 

“ _ Diana _ !” Steve ran his hand over his face, unable to stop laughing. “This can’t be comfortable! You do know that we are not currently in battle, right?”

Diana leaned up on her elbows, her brows knit together curiously. “I  _ am _ .” She gestured around the room, “We are in an inn in France.” She laughed a little incredulously, “But there is a war going on right now. Just not in this room.”

“Then why are you wearing this?” Steve questioned, tapping his finger on the metal that covered her abdomen. 

“I don’t understand why I wouldn’t.” She bit down on her bottom lip, studying his expression. “I also don’t understand why we’re still talking about this.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of something sensible to say. “I honestly don’t know either.”

“We have limited time after all.” Diana reminded him, pulling him back down for a kiss, before he rolled them over so he was on his back beneath her. “Clearly I’m going to have to take the lead here.”

Steve grinned up at her, his hands resting on her still covered - in  _ two  _ layers - hips. “You won’t hear me argue about that.” He promised, groaning against her lips when she kissed him again.

Diana unbuttoned his shirt slowly, her lips hungrily slanting over his mouth. Steve leaned up to pull his shirt off and toss it over the side of the bed. 

“How does this...?” Steve questioned, sliding his hands over the curves of her her armor. 

“Do you not remember?” She teased, reaching to unfasten the clasps along her side. “Was Veld so long ago?” 

Steve arched a brow. “If I recall, we were both trying to get our  _ own _ clothes off.” He groaned at the sight of her bare breasts as she laid her armor aside. “ _ Damn _ .” 

Diana lifted his hands to cover her breasts, her lashes fluttering as her eyes closed as she savored the sensation. “Steve.” She whispered, rocking her hips slowly, feeling him stir beneath her. 

Steve leaned up and brushed his lips along her collarbone as he palmed her breasts, his rough thumbs brushing over the pebbles peaks of her nipples. He trailed his lips up the column of her throat, murmuring her name close to her ear as she continued to roll her hips. 

He rolled them over then, pressing a hand against the mattress to hover above her, his eyes raking over her half-bare form. “God you’re beautiful.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Diana quipped, running her hand over his chest, trailing her fingers lightly over his stomach until she reached the waist of his pants. She made easy work of unbuckling them and tugging the zipper down, her hands far more sure than his own in the moment. 

Steve did, however, manage to unfasten the skirt she wore. They pulled away long enough to get their pants, skirt, and her last piece of armor removed, before they rejoined one another on the bed.

He trailed his lips along the valley of her breasts, descending lower and lower still, until he was resting between her thighs, his hands curling around her hips. 

“We don’t have much time before they notice we’re missing.” Diana reminded him, brushing her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him. 

“They can wait.” Steve said in a lower tone, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. He held her gaze as his mouth descended upon her slick flesh. Ever since she’d told him about the tomes back home, he’d been keen to show her just how necessary a man could be. 

And there was something about the way she reacted to him. The way she inhaled sharply and sighed his name, her hips rising up off the mattress, her fingers twisting in the sheets and his hair. How many guys could say that they knew exactly how to make a  _ demigoddess _ come? 

“I’m… I’m close.” Diana warned him, her hips rising up off the mattress again, grinding against his mouth. 

Steve focused his attention on her clit, his tongue circling that little bundle of nerves as he pressed two fingers into her, hooking them just right to set her off. 

Diana cried out his name as her inner muscles clenched around his fingers, tugging roughly at his hair as she careened over the edge. 

He didn’t relent until he was certain he’d drawn every second of pleasure out of her, pulling away with a crooked grin and licking his lips. “You are…  _ gorgeous _ .” Steve told her.

Diana laughed softly, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at him. “And you’re very good at that.”

Steve winked at her before he leaned down to kiss her. Her hand slipped down between them, curling her fingers around his cock as she guided him to her center. “I want you on top.” He told her, brushing her hand away from him. 

“Of course you do.” Diana teased lightly as she rolled them over, straddling his hips. She rocked herself against his cock at first, before she rose up on her knees and sank down onto his cock. “ _ Oh _ .”

Steve gripped at her hips, guiding her movements as she slowly started to rise and fall astride him. She leaned down and kissed him, her hair falling around their faces as she planted her hands on his chest as she increased the pace of her movements. “ _ Diana _ .” He hissed out against her lips. 

Diana pulled back from the kiss, tugging at his shoulders to draw him upwards so they were sitting upright, facing one another. He drew his knees up behind her, rocking his hips in time with her own movements. Steve leaned in to catch her lips, his tongue tangling with hers as they deepened the kiss. 

It wouldn’t be much longer. He could feel the way her inner muscles were trembling around his cock, they way she kissed him more fervently and desperately. 

His hands skimmed over her stomach, one hand slipping down between them to tease her where they were joined and his other grasping at her breast. 

He was trying to hold back, trying to wait until she reached her peak before he let go, but he couldn’t. His release hit him hard, and he swore he saw stars behind his eyes. Steve kept throwing upwards, his finger sweeping over her clit as he worked to push her over the edge.

Diana tensed as her release finally hit, her body clenching around his. She gripped at his shoulder and his waist, trying to find somewhere to hold onto as she cried out his name. 

They fell backwards onto the bed, Steve’s arms enveloping her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Steve mumbled, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I love you.”

“Mmm. I love you too.” Diana said with a sigh. “Do you think they’d notice if we don’t come back?”

“Unfortunately.” Steve chuckled, running his hand over her back. 

“Hopefully they’ll send us somewhere soon. So we won’t have to keep sneaking around to have  _ alone _ time.”

“Hopefully the war will be _ over _ soon.” Steve suggested. Diana nodded her head in agreement, keeping her face pressed into the crook of his neck. She knew that he longed for a time of peace, without war and death, but war was in her veins and she wondered how the warrior within her would adjust to peace. Where would she fit into this strange new world, if there was no war for her to fight in. Would that part of her rebel against breakfast and coffee, quiet hours spent reading the paper, and curling up at noon to enjoy one another? 

If that meant having Steve in her life, without the fear of losing one another to war, perhaps she could get used to it. They had almost been parted forever at Veld and she wasn’t interested in  _ever_ going through that heartache again. 


End file.
